Out to Sea
by Day Man
Summary: Jack invites Daniel for a trip on The Amanda... Jack has plans. Daniel follows them. SLASH.


Daniel Grayson… felt like an idiot.

It was a warm summers day. The sun was high and sending intense heat to the surface of the _Amanda_. Daniel watched as Jack Porter tightened the mast of the boat. What Daniel couldn't get over, however, was how relaxed Jack seemed. Jack had chosen to wear just a loose grey tank undershirt and some jeans; no belt. Compared to Daniel's choice of a yellow polo, with beige khakis rolled up at the cuff.

And it wasn't a matter of clothes; it was a matter of why they were chosen. Daniel wore his polo with the collar popped. He also chose the yellow polo because it was a size too small and showed off his defined body. The heat today was making it feel very tight around his upper body. The khakis were rolled up to give off a fun feel. Daniel could kick himself for thinking that about a pair of pant. Why did he care if he gave off a fun feel for Jack Porter?

Porter had asked on this trip to mend fences… but he was barely speaking to him. So Daniel just lounged and watched Jack work his muscles. He often thought what Jack looked with his shirt off… and here was his chance. With his sunglasses on Daniel took long drink filled looks and Jack. And Jack knew it. And he loved it.

Jack didn't care much for the Hamptons. He only stayed there because he wasn't much good anywhere else. And when it came to women; Amanda, or Emily; he didn't much care. They always seemed to just throw themselves at him. But men? Men like Daniel Grayson… now there was the real challenge. He asked Grayson to spend an afternoon on his boat. Grayson's immediate reply told Jack everything he needed to know about the days itinerary.

Jack could feel Daniel's eyes all over him. That's why he removed his flannel while below deck. That's why he continued to bend lower and lower making sure Daniel got a full view of his back side.

Dammit, Daniel thought, why is he doing that now?

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His groin was stretching and growing with need. Why were his clothes so tight? He just wanted to get out of them… He couldn't take it anymore. Daniel stood and faced the sea. In the distance he could see his home. The huge mansion that was filled with fights, drama, and his mother the Queen. Sexual frustrations aside, he was glad he wasn't there. Daniel leaned over the rail and became lost in thought.

Jack looked over and saw Daniel looking out toward the ocean.

He should be looking at me, Jack thought. He was surprisingly hurt. But then it hit Jack. This is it. This is his moment to change the state of things. Jack stood slowly. Everything on him felt loose. The top left side of his grey tank slid toward the center revealing a large strong pec with an erect nipple. His jeans were hanging off his waist, having been worn all day yesterday; and also because he wasn't wearing any underwear. A strong V shape definition could be seen just at the top of his pants, leading down towards his manhood.

Daniel was thinking how much longer it would take for his erection to go down before a warm, soft, yet strong hand wrapped around his waist.

Daniel inhaled in surprise. Jack smiled to himself, and brought his head to Daniel's neck and inhaled.

"Hmmm… you smell like the sun…" Jack said huskily.

Daniel leaned his head back onto Jack's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Do I?"

"Mm-hm," Jack moaned as he began to rub his hands up and down the front of Daniel's torso. "Your clothes are so tight… it's almost like I can see everything…"

"Not everything," Daniel took his sunglasses off and tossed them to the side. Daniel turned to face Jack taking his eyes in with his; really seeing him for the first time.

Jack smiled slyly, and moved his hands to the hilt of Daniels shirt. Jack lifted the polo from the bottom and slowly peeled it off Daniels hot skin. Jack revealed a lean, tan, and toned body.

Daniel's chest heaved with excitement, and anticipation. Jack bent down and kissed Daniels nipples sending shivers all over their owners body. Jack slowly kissed up spending longer on Daniel's neck, before finally settling on the lips. Jack kissed Daniel long and deep. Together both probing each other with their tongues.

Daniel helped with Jack's shirt in the same way Jack helped with his. They clumsily undid each others pants until they are standing naked in broad daylight, in the middle of the sea.

"You're beautiful," Jack breathed not daring to let Daniel go.

Daniel brushed Jack's hair behind his ears and said, "You're amazing. I've always thought so."

Jack smiled and lowered himself to Daniel's waist. Jack took Daniel's cock in his hand and guided it towards his mouth.

Daniel exclaimed with excitement. Daniel backed himself behind a pole on the boat and leaned back to enjoy the inside of Jack's mouth.

Jack bobbed in and out, while rolling his hand on Daniel's balls. Daniel reached down and stroked Jack's hair; wanting more, and wanting it to never end. When Daniel thought he could take no more, Jack lifted Daniel's legs over his shoulders and stood. Surprised Daniel held on to Jack's head for dear life. All while his cock was still in Jack's mouth. Jack walked a few paces to where Daniel was originally sitting and slowly lowered his lover to the towel covered lounge chair. Jack finally came up for air, and reached in his pants for a condom. Jack had a devilish smile on his face the entire time.

Daniel, not wanting to be left out, grabbed some sun tan oil, hoisted his legs in the air and began oiling and stretching his hole. Daniel never took his eyes off of Jack. And Jack did the same.

Jack put his condom on and began stroking while Daniel added finger after finger inside himself.

"I'm ready…" Daniel said hungrily.

"Alright…" Jack said more gruffly then how he started the day.

Jack quickly made his way to Daniel and lifted one leg in the air with one hand, and with the other guided himself inside Daniel.

Daniel exclaimed with a "ha" sound. Jack, not waiting, pulled out slightly and plowed into Daniel harder.

He's not taking it easy, Daniel thought. And he was perfectly all right with that.

Jack fucked Daniel. He fucked him hard and intensely. Daniel found there was a certain rhythm and roll to Jack's hips as they entered and left him. Daniel found the rhythm addictive and joined in with Jack, matching him pace for pace.

At a point Jack flipped Daniel and had him on top. Not to be made to look foolish, Daniel took charge of his new position. Daniel twisted, grinded, and rolled his hips while Jack moaned in appreciation. Daniel kept one hand on Jack's heart and one hand on his head. He thought Jack would think it look sexy. And he did.

Jack sat up and pulled Daniel in for a kiss. This forced Daniel's cock to be sandwiched in between his stomach and Jack's.

This is pure ecstasy, thought both Daniel and Jack.

Daniel came first and he peppered Jack with kisses while he finished still inside him.

The two collapsed in each other's arms and cleaned themselves with towels, and laid spent and satisfied.

The sun soon set and the cool night air forced the pair to cuddle together even more.

"So…" Daniel began hating himself for possibly ruining a perfect moment. "What does this-"

"Mean?" Jack finished. "Does it have to mean anything?"

"No." Daniel said shortly.

Jack and Daniel shared a simple kiss, knowing this was the beginning of the end.


End file.
